


Got you.......finally

by mushigo_palm_spores



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, The Vault (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushigo_palm_spores/pseuds/mushigo_palm_spores
Summary: Reverse vault au: Master keeps Doctor in a box until he turns evil(This idea is up for adoption for anybody who wants it)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Got you.......finally

The vault doors clicked ominously as the professor carefully opened the last of the catches, face furrowed in concentration. There was an electronic hum then one final, decisive click.

“Shall we?” the professor asked. Bill nodded, heart in her throat.

The doors swung open and from inside, music floated towards them. In the centre of the vault, an old man bent over a piano, pressing down on the keys in a manner both bored and disconsolate. His hair was grey, disheveled and unclean and he wore a shabby hoodie.

The professor threw himself down on a little couch nearby, rubbing his face in exhaustion.

“But this…...this is just an old man.”

The  _ ‘old man’ _ stopped playing and turned to Bill with an exasperated look on his face. Bill rounded on the professor. 

“God, the way you and Missy have been carrying on I thought you had some kind of monster in here or something.”

“I do,” the Master replied.


End file.
